Sesshomaru's Curse
by LordKcayrynsLover
Summary: Hey all! I just wanted to practice writing a fic. Go easy, it's my first fic, and I haven't done this before. Kagome uses the Shikon no Tama to make a wish, but Sesshoumaru isn't happy with that wish. Rated for language. Finished. e for angst
1. The Cursing of Lord Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru's Curse**

**Chapter One: The Cursing of Lord Sesshomaru**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Ramiko Takahashi's characters or work, I am just using them in a fanfiction. PLEASE don't sue me Ramiko!!!! Anywho! Enjoy the Fanfiction all!**

**"DAMN!"**

**Sesshomaru was feeling very odd. The time of the Lord of The Western Lands was not where he felt he needed to be. Besides, he felt a strange urge to go find her, and followed up on it. He wanted to be where he was not meant to be- with Kagome_. Why did I follow Kagome into the future after we had defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha is dead? It isn't like I need her or anything! But why has fate made me crazy over HER? It's not like I couldn't live without her, but it's so tempting, and I feel the pull so much......... NO! I could NEVER do that to her, even if I do...... have feelings for her. That isn't like me, to do something like that._**

**Kagome had stayed with him in the castle for a bit- just to recover, of course- after his Hanyou brother was killed by Naraku and his vassals. But why did he have to follow her? She was of no importance to him, and there was no REAL need to follow her......... But she had used the Shikon no Tama to become fully demon, for an odd reason, and she could be spotted by others in the future, and harmed, seeing as she didn't know anything about being a demon. But then, she HAD said that things were different in her time...... maybe she would be okay. But he doubted it. How could things change that much? And besides, it was really just a jump ahead, and that couldn't change much, could it......... He didn't know how wrong he was.**

**When he landed in the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, he heard such strange noises coming from outside of the well. _Surely they aren't real...... maybe I am just hearing things, and needn't worry._ All he had to worry about was finding Kagome, and teaching her, as she really didn't know how to be what she now was. He carefully climbed out of the suddenly well kept Well, and was amazed to see lights flickering in Kagome's de- er, house- but no vassals moving about or creating them...... where did everything such as nobility go? _What kind of place was this new world, where light was not made, but came prepared? How did such a thing work? What made it happen?_ _Well, I'll soon find out, and then I will not wonder._This soon proved to be very true, and it didn't really give Sesshy any more information, but it WAS entertaining. And he had so much to learn, he found, after finding what the strange, flickering light was.**

**As soon as Sesshomaru hit the other side of the Well, Kagome sensed him. She was immediately on the alert, though she didn't show it. If he was here, it was probably for the Tetsaiga, to go with the Tenseiga. If he was not meant to have the Tetsaiga, why did he wish to have it. After Inuyasha- puny half-breed that he was, though now she could see why he wanted to be full demon- died, the Tetsaiga chose Kagome, and now it was hers. Sesshomaru would NOT have it. Not now, not ever, even if she had to kill him, because he wouldn't stop. But that was the least of her problems at the moment.... She had come back to find her family sitting around the TV, watching one of her favorite shows, when she had been a ningen, and wonder where she was. Now she had to explain the "tattoos" on her face. After becoming a full-blooded demon, she was marked with three pink stripes and a tiny, extremely detailed little dragon on her forehead. She finally gave up and said that she wanted them, they were there, and they weren't coming off. Nobody had argued.**

**That was what was worrying her. That no one had cared what she looked like, but that she had come home from Feudal Japan safe and alive. Considering that she probably would have ended up fighting and becoming one of the Lords of the Blank Lands, she decided to come back home. And then Sess showed up, just when she was getting comfortable, and used to the ningen scent. The Great Demon of the Western Lands had the nerve to show up and ruin it! Couldn't he wait a couple of days, at least? _That would have been nice! _But he just didn't have a sense of time at all. He was just like Inuyasha in that way, barging in whenever he felt like it, and bothering her, when she wanted to be alone. But he couldn't see that...... and she couldn't stand the thought of that damned lecher, Miroku, trying to grope her again, though he DID live with them now...... if he did that again, she'd tear his head off. But it's not like she really cared, he'd NEVER get HER into bed...... now Sesshomaru... he was fairly handsome... and she WAS a full demon now...... But then again, he WAS nosy, stuck up, and spoiled, or so it seemed. But that wasn't her fault...... but he was possible material.**

**Sesshy heard the strange noise coming from the room that Kagome and her "family" lived in. Seeing as she wasn't ningen anymore, they really weren't her family. But they still acted like they were......... Enough of that! Slowly, he snuck up to the sliding door, and watched what he could through the thin rice paper. The strange light came from a big, square box, and moved and made people, like the theater shows he used to watch, before Father had taken that ningen to be his mate, and dishonored the family name! But what could he do? That was not his choice, but his father's, and now he didn't even have the brother he had come to love from that mating. All because of Naraku.**

**He didn't let that get him down though, he was going to warn Kagome about the struggle it takes to be a full-blooded demon, and to maintain lands that you were on. But he would not do it there, or at that time... he would just hide near the Well until Kagome decided to come out, or wanted to go back to the past. He could wait, he had plenty of time, and he didn't need anyone's help to find what he wanted or needed. It was already there, and its name was Kagome. That was what he was after, and that was what he would get, and without even a sense of need for the Tetsaiga, went to wait for Kagome by the well. He had the time, although he didn't really care, so he didn't really pay attention, and actually fell asleep. That's when Kagome made her move.**

**"SESSHOMARU, YOU WILL PAY! I PLACE UPON YOU THE CURSE OF NEVER BEING IMPASSIVE AGAIN!"**


	2. Sesshomarusama's faults

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru-sama's faults **

**DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own it, just a fanfic.**

"**What do you MEAN you've cursed me? I just came to be sure that you knew how to cope with being a full demon! DAMMIT! You take that curse back, Kagome! I didn't even come for the Tetsaiga! I couldn't hold it if I tried, let alone USE it. Didn't you think I'd've learned that by now?"**

"**I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I didn't know, and you didn't exactly tell me either. My parents would have assumed you were like me and just WANTED to get your face tattooed, and wouldn't have asked, but you had to sneak, and make me suspicious! Can't you ever do anything right?!?!!!!!"**

**This made Sesshy think. _Where did she get the notion that her family would accept the fact that a demon walked in their front door? I don't get it. It doesn't make sense.......... Unless......... but that could NEVER happen! What would Kagome POSSIBLY want to conceal from me...... I can't find it!_**

**At the same time, Kagome was thinking: _I will KILL that bastard if he finds out the REAL reason I became a demon. I will personally rip his throat out! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm SO going to KILL you if you try that again, Sesshomaru! I MEAN IT!_**

**"Sorry I tried to help you, I'll be going now........." **

"**OH NO YOU WON'T! Not at least until I find a way to break that curse!"**

**Sesshomaru was fuming....... Jaken would be furious with him for not coming back for such a long time! Jaken would also bully Rin, and that would not be good. He had to go back, if only to get Rin out of Jaken's reach! If he could just.....**

**Kagome saw what Sesshomaru was trying to do, and stopped him from jumping in the Well. She wasn't letting him go anywhere! She had to undo her awful curse that he didn't deserve. She saw the pain on his face, and immediately remembered Rin was still in the past, where she could get hurt!**

"**All right Sesshomaru, but I'm coming with you! Just to be sure that you aren't trying to get away so I can't fix what I did!"**

"**So long as I can get Rin out of Jaken's reach, I don't care. I just have to make sure that she's okay!"**

**_I can live with that,_ thought Kagome. _He's just getting Rin, then we're coming back..... and I can find a way to undo the curse....... I hope! Maybe I can't find a cure........ stop that Kagome, that's no way to be thinking, of COURSE you can cure him! It'll be easy! All you have to do is ask Keade..... oh yeah.... Keade banned you. You can't go back...... wait... she banned Kagome the Priestess, not Kagome the Demon! I can still go in. She HAS to deal with demons all the time! I hope I can come in anyway!_**

**Sesshomaru jumped back through the Well, and Kagome immediately followed. They jumped out, and walked slowly together towards Keade's village. When they got there, it would NOT be a pretty sight. As soon as they walked into the village, they began to feel an odd tingling. Kind of like a ward, but not quite....... The village was quiet.**

**_What's going on here? Is anyone still here? I wonder if........_**. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOT! Sesshomaru silently cursed, and it showed on his face. _It was so unfair that Keade had put up wards...... but that isn't at all like Keade's work....... She doesn't do things like that! Hmmmm....... Things are getting a bit suspicious around here! Maybe I should investigate! What will I do about the wards though? Hmm.... Maybe I can break them...... that'll be hard though... I can do it!_**

**Kagome watched the reaction on Sesshy's face. It was such a cruel curse, now that she thought about it, but she had to have Keade's help on this, and the wards were in her way! She'd have to take them down. Slowly she focused her power on the wards, and found that they were not Keade's at all, but someone new, and a bit less powerful. But she could break them easy!**

**Suddenly, Kagome's powers broke through the forces of the wards! There, she had destroyed them.**

"**Come on Sesshomaru-sama, we've got to talk to Keade! We aren't going to do that working on nonexistent wards. It's the best I've got to offer that I can at least TRY to get Keade to take the curse off, she's SO much more powerful a priestess than me!"**

"**Alright, but as soon as we're done, I'm going to get Rin. And you can't stop me!"**


	3. Kagome's problems with Keade

**Chapter 3: Kagome's Problems with Keade **

**DISCLAIMER: It's just a fanfiction, though I SWEAR that it seems like Sess is my alter ego!**

**Kagome went to the house where Keade had always lived, and found her with a young girl, who looked quite like herself when she was human. That was where the wards came from; she was learning to protect a village.**

**"Kagome, I thought I banned you from the village! How did you get here?"**

**"Did you forget already, Keade? You banned Kagome the Priestess, not Kagome the Demon. I am not the Kagome I was, so you must talk to me. Besides, I need your help!"**

**"Oh really now, what did you do? Did you harm Inuyasha's feelings again? Eh?"**

**"No, Inu died in the battle with Naraku. I put a rather cruel curse on Sesshomaru here for the wrong reasons. Can you tell me how to get rid of it?"**

**"Not until you do something for me, for that is how it works for demons."**

**"All right, what do I have to do? I can do whatever you want me to, just tell me what to do!"**

**"You must go out, and find Inyasha's body, cut his head off, and bring it to me!"**

**"I can do that, just give me a bit to get ready, okay?"**

**"Very well!"**

**And with that, the conversation, which was more like a confrontation, was over. It did not seem that the two were on very good terms anymore, to Sesshomaru. He was a bit confused by it all. Keade and Kagome used to be the best of friends, and now they were almost at each other's throats. It was odd. Not that he wasn't expecting something like that. Kagome would be so angry if he said that though. Maybe he should just be normal... well, as normal as he could be.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone, but it's almost Midnight over here, and I got tired. I still have a bit of energy, so I'm doing response to reveiws.**

**Karasa-shinda: Thank you for reveiwing, and keep reading, huh? It would be nice to get your opinion.**

**Irken Technician Riz: Thank you for your enthusiasm, and keep reading, huh? I really appeciat what you've said in your reveiw, and let me know if it goes downhill!**

**PLEASE don't send me flames, it's my first fanfic. I'm not the best at this kind of thing, so for all you devoted readers, thank you!**


	4. Author's Response and Poll chapter

**Okay, I know that this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but I've just GOT to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and told me what you think. Just so you know, flames are welcome now. Maybe I can collect enough to cook a pizza! You never know. Here goes:**

**Karasu shinda: Thanks for all the encouragement, buddy! Love it! Need all I can get! Keep reveiwing, please.**

**Irken Technician Riz: thanks for the enthusiasm, I really appreciate it. It helps me write more and do what I do best with my stories! Keep reading! I love to read your comments.**

**inlovewithsesshomaru: I'm sorry that I grossed you out, but don't worry, Inuyasha will get to keep his head. It's all good! It was just a random thing. I'm sorry that you were offended. I hope that you lik the rest of the story better. It's not like i'm TRYING to gross and freak you out. Please don't let that fact ruin the rest of the story for you!**

**i-wish-i-was-kagome: don't worry, I'll get to it in good time. It's okay. It's just how the story goes. I'm not that great of a writer yet. Even though my sister charity says that I am better than most of the people in her college class. So i don't think that's a problem. I'm just trying to find a good reason for "Keade to hate Kagome," as you put it.**

**I also wanted to do a poll on what the pairings should be. Here they are:**

**Sess/Kag**

**Kenshaw/Kag**

**Those are the only ones I have at the moment, and for those of you wh are asking who Kenshaw is, he comes up in chapter 5.**

**Well, how's that for an odd "Author's Reply/Poll" chapter? This is all for this chapter though, I don't exactly have all the time in the world. I will post as soon as I can. With great thanks for my hopefully devoted fans, this is Shos-lady, signing out.**


	5. Searching For Inuyasha

**Chapter 5: Searching For Inuyasha**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, AND NEVER WILL! THE ONLY PERSON I CLAIM AT THIS MOMENT IS KENSHAW. HE IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY MINE. IF I HAVE USED SOMEONE ELSES NAME TO NAME HIM, PLEASE NOTIFY ME.**

**Sesshoumaru was confused and utterly lost, and he thought HE knew the Western Lands, like no other. It turned out that Kagome knew more than he'd probably ever know...... and he was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, too! _Damnit! How in all the Hells did this vixen get to know my kingdom better than me? That doesn't make sense to me! It completely baffles me, in fact. I don't really understand why, though. Maybe I just don't travel enough........._**

**Kagome was leading the way through the Western Lands. It surprised her not that Sesshoumaru did not know his own kingdom enough to even take the lead. It seemed to confuse him too, by the look on his face. That look was also an ever-constant reminder of the curse that she had unjustly put upon him. It made her feel a bit sorry for him, even. But they had work to do, and Kagome was more focused on finding the half-breed brother of Sess's to get his head. She was so wrapped up, she didn't even notice the demon-like power approaching until it was almost too late.**

**Kenshaw was one of the major, minor powers in the Western Lands.(A/N: Doesn't that sound funny?) He immediately sensed that there were two very powerful great demons approaching him. He went to check it out, for normally, most people only came to him if they were angry with him, or needed something he had. But that was regular demons. These two were probably after his blood or something. So he had decided to die attempting to keep his life. But then again, Kenshaw had always been careful about what he did, so he would not upset Lord Sesshoumaru, Great Demon of the Western Lands. He was SURE that one of these two was the Lord, but he didn't know which.**

**For all of you who wish to know about Kenshaw, he is a Dragon. He was originally descended from the dragons of china, but he was born in Japan and there he would stay until his dying day! He is about 7 feet tall, and has stunningly black skin. He would be extremely handsome, if we all didn't know what he was. But then again, maybe he IS handsome to you! Anywho! Kenshaw is the ultimate torturer. He has any kind of weapon; poison, needles, daggers, pressure points, claws, fangs, you name it; he's got it!**

**Anywho! Back to the story! Kenshaw was not happy. Something was wrong...... he could sense it. Sesshoumaru thought he was dead, so how would Sesshoumaru know where he was...... unless he had a guide with him! Then he would know! But why was Sess after him? That didn't make Sess...... maybe it did...... maybe the great Lord Sesshoumaru needed his help..... that would be it. So he went to head them off. _And if it turns out they're after my blood, I'll fight hard even at the end, and try to take one with me. That will teach others that a dragon always gets what he wants._**

**Sesshoumaru was confused....... There seemed to be a very strong- not as strong as him- power coming from ahead of them, coming at them fast. That shouldn't be....... _It feels like a dragon....... How could that be, they all either died in or fled the great epidemic of years ago. I was a pup when that happened....... Maybe there was one who was safe. I wonder......._**

**Sesshoumaru reflexively blocked the Dragon's attack. What he saw, when he could see, was too surprising for words. The Western Land's most hated and feared assassin. And the best childhood caretaker that Lord Sesshoumaru ever had.**

"**Kenshaw-sama? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the epidemic. Where did you go?"**

**Kagome was surprised: "You know this creature?"**

"**Kenshaw-sama was one of the best caretakers I ever had in my youth. In fact, he WAS the best."**

"**Really Sesshoumaru, I was the best? You didn't seem to like me very much."**

"**Yes, but I liked you more than the others that came after you. For them, I was horrid."**

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Kenshaw-sama, I don't like you! You never let me do anything fun at all! It's not fair! Why don't you just leave? I don't want you here!"**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't leave because I have no where else to go. I can't help it you don't like me, and I'm trying to be what I have to be out of my respect for your father, Lord Nishi."**

"**I still don't like you."**

"**I can live with that."**

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Now do you see, Kagome? Now do you see how I know him?" Sesshomaru was now very frustrated with Kagome, seeing as she was the one who got him into this mess. What a fine mess it was, too. The only thing that could have been worse was if Inuyasha was not there when they found him.**

"**Yes, Sesshoumaru, I do see how you know him. It's fascinating, really." Kagome was not happy with Sesshoumaru either. He had been hiding things from everyone that he had ever known. That was not polite to do with someone who is one of your best friends. At least she THOUGHT she was his best friend....... _Well, we'd better get going if we're going to find the Half-breed, so let's get going. It's not like he's not going to be there. At least I think he'll be there, I'm not sure, I'm not him. He'd better be there, or I'll be very angry._**

**"I will accompany you. Seeing as I have found my new Lord DOES remember me, it is my duty to serve as one of his vassals. It is the least that I could do." Kenshaw chose that moment to speak, because he felt Kagome's need to leave, and he knew where the one called Inuyasha was. "Besides, I can aid you in your quest to find the person of which you speak. Come, my Lord, and follow me."**

**Sesshoumaru was quite ready to follow him, but Kagome wasn't as trusting. "How can we know that you are trying to help us, not harm us? In my opinion, someone I just met is not to be trusted."**

**"Kagome, I will say whether he leads us or not, these are my lands, and I will command those within them." Sesshoumaru was quite curt and very irritated with Kagome now. She didn't even rule any of the lands, and she was already bold enough to act as if she did. That was so like the vixen she was.**

**"Lead on, Kenshaw, I could use your help."**

**"Thank you, my Lord, I will take you to him. Come with me and I will show you the way." Kenshaw began to walk off and Sesshoumaru immediately followed. Kagome waited for a bit, but she eventually followed too. The hunt for Inuyasha was on, and they were getting closer!!**


	6. Just a Reminder

**HEY! This is just a reminder for people to vote on pairings!**

**Sess/Kag: 1**

**Kenshaw/Kag: 0**

**Tell me what you want! It's all what you want people!**


	7. Inuyasha's Alive?

**A/N: Okay, I know that there's really no chance for Kenshaw, but can at leas ONE person vote for him?  That would be nice.**

**Sess/Kag: 4**

**Kenshaw/Kag: 0**

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha's alive?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own it, just my totally awesome character. Please inform me if you have seen Kenshaw's name anywhere else, so that, if I must, I can change it. Thank you.**

**While they followed the "despicable" dragon, Kagome thought back on her choice she made with the Jewel. That was probably one of the reasons Keade didn't like her.**

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Keade, I'm going to use the Jewel to become a full blooded demon. You can't stop me, for it is my choice."**

"**That would not be wise, child, you could be hurt. I advise against it. I cannot stop you, but I can tell you that you may not be happy with your choice. Once you make it though, you cannot go back, for the Jewel will be destroyed."**

"**Don't lecture me about what to do with my own Jewel, Keade, I don't have to listen to you. Inuyasha is dead, and I have to do something. It is my choice about what I do with the Jewel, and you cannot change my mind. I will do what I want with the Shikon no Tama."**

"**So be it, but let it be known that you will no longer be accepted in this village once the choice has been made. At least you won't be accepted as a miko anymore."**

**But Kagome wasn't listening, she was too busy focusing her energy into making her wish through the Jewel. There was a blinding flash of light, and a transformed Kagome was standing before Keade. This new Kagome was a kitsune, or so it appeared. But only Kagome would really know. And Keade found in her heart a great loathing for what Kagome had become.**

**END FLASHBACK:**

"**Lady, you are going to miss the one you are searching for if you do not pay attention!" Kenshaw's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She had not been paying attention, and so she didn't notice the weak Hanyou power that was emanated from the nearby cave like structure.**

**_So he's in there, now is he? Why is he hiding. I just need to bring him back to Keade. It can't be that hard, now can it?_ Kagome had no idea how hard it would be to get her one time love to come with her. She had sensed him die, but didn't know that he could be resurrected until it was too late. And now she had to pay for that.**

"**Kagome? Is that you? I thought that you had....... Wait one minute....... You smell different....... You're a demon?!?!?!?!!!!" His surprise was great, and she did not know how to handle it. He had never been like that when she was human. But she was no longer human, and she was more attracted to the older brother of the two sons of Lord Nishi. She did not have any interest in Inu-baka's feelings and emotions.**

"**Inuyasha, I need you to come with me. You are wanted by the revered Keade, and I am not one to ignore such a request." She had no time to play around and convince him, she just needed him to come. _You know, Keade didn't specify whether she wanted the head connected and alive or not, she just said that she wanted his head. I can do that. His head will complain all the way, too._**

**"What if I don't want to come? How can I know that you are telling the truth?" At this statement, Sesshoumaru winced. He hated the fact that if his brother continued to be his usual stubborn self, he'd never be freed of this dreadful curse. And because of that very curse, the emotions showed.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, WENCH? IF IT'S IRREVERSABLE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha had never had any trouble with showing his emotions to others. The only emotion he never showed was love. That was because love had been stolen from him long ago; stolen along with the life of his mother.**

"**I merely put a minor curse on Lord Sesshomaru-sama, and I wish to remove it, so that he may live a normal life." For some odd reason, Sess suddenly found that he had a slight bit of gratitude toward this....... He wasn't sure that she was a vixen, but for want of a better word, vixen that had harmed him was all that came to his mind.**

"**All right, I'll come with you, but only if it's to cure my brother."**

"**Why, Little Brother, I didn't know that you cared for me so much. Maybe I can someday let you return to the castle. Maybe." That thought scared Inuyasha, and he reflexively declined.**

"**No, I can't do that, it would make Jaken and the others wonder. I will do what it takes to get you healed, or whatever it is, and then I will go my own way."**

"**Very well, let us get to my castle to fetch Rin, and then we can go back to Keade."**

**They set off to see the castle, and to get Rin away from Jaken, who absolutely despised her. When they got there, for it was not far away, they found Rin outside, crying, as if she had already been treated badly.**

**Sesshoumaru became worried, and he immediately was at her side.**

**"Rin, what happened? If Jaken has harmed you in any way, I will make him wait on you hand and foot for the rest of your life! How would you like that, my child?" Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru could show that kind of affection for a ningen child, and was silent, and he waited for them in the trees a ways away from the castle that he had once called home.**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken has banished Rin from the castle, and Rin wants to stay with you! Make him take me back!" At this point, Rin began to cry again.**

**"He will not banish you, that is the Lord's job, and I say that you stay with me always, Rin. As my child. You have my permission to call me father if you wish."**

**"Rin likes you, Sesshoumaru-sama, but it will be hard for Rin to call you daddy."**

**"That's fine, Rin, just come with me, and we'll take care of mean old Jaken."**

**"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will come with you."**


	8. Taking Inu Back

**Chapter 8: Taking Inu Back**

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up. So did Rin.**

"**Come on, you have to get back to Keade. She did say that she wanted your head." Kagome wasn't about to let that fact escape him. She reminded him in subtle ways what would happen if he didn't come with them. But he didn't come without complaining.**

"**All right, all right, I'm coming. But only out of the need to help my brother, even though he isn't exactly my favorite person in the world." He carefully got up and began to gather his things. It didn't take long; he didn't have much. He quickly got what he needed and was ready to follow them. "I'm coming."**

**Kagome didn't say anything. Neither did Sesshoumaru. They were both intent on getting where they needed to go in the shortest amount of time. They didn't even notice that Kenshaw was still following them, though that was just because he was bound to Sesshoumaru. He only followed to make sure that his Lord was faring well and doing what was proper of a Taiyoukai.**

**Kagome was leading the way again, and holding Rin, and Sesshoumaru was right behind her. Following him was Kenshaw and Inu was the last one. He was going slowly because he was still hurt from the battle with Naraku. They went as fast as Inu would allow them to, but it wasn't nearly as fast as when they came. Finally, Sesshoumaru got fed up.**

"**All right, that's it, I'm carrying you, Inuyasha, I don't want to have this curse any longer than I have to." He easily picked his half brother up, and began to carry him. Kenshaw immediately became worried. He didn't know what kind of curse it was, but if it suddenly made him weak, he didn't want the weight of that vile half-breed on his Lord at all.**

"**Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, let me carry your brother. I do not want you getting hurt."**

"**I will be fine, Kenshaw, you know no change in me, because I always expressed myself when you took care of me, but I will not be hurt. You need not worry." Sesshoumaru didn't even look back at Kenshaw as he said it, but it was lathered and saturated with emotion. Kenshaw could see that his Lord needed to do this himself, and did not ask again to ease him.**

**Inuyasha was fine with being carried, seeing as he was obviously slowing them down, and his brother wanted to go faster. He did struggle a bit, just because it was his nature. He quickly stopped and let his brother carry him though. He did like the fact that they were going faster, and they would be to Keade's in time to save Sesshoumaru. He was a bit tired though, and almost fell asleep, and out of Sesshy's grasp. That didn't make him happy. He still had to get to Keade's. Then he could sleep or die or whatever. Just had to stay awake until they were there.**

**Sesshoumaru noticed this and did his best to keep his Hanyou brother awake. He didn't want Keade to think that he had killed his brother after making up with him and welcoming him back to the castle. He didn't need anyone's help though. He could do it himself. He worked all his life to get at his brother, and now he could, and he didn't want to kill him. In fact, it had been he, Sesshoumaru who had fought in his honor after Naraku killed him. He had let himself be emotional for his brother then, because he realized that he truly loved his brother.**


	9. Back at Keade's Hut

**Disclaimer: the only person in this fic that i own is Kenny boy! He is mine. although Sess is my alter ego, so, yeah. anywho!**

**Chapter 9: Back at Keade's Hut**

**"Well, we did what you wanted, Keade, now will you tell us how to break the curse?" Kagome was glad to have done what Keade asked and to be rid of the Hanyou. Now she could fix what she did to Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, and then he could go home. Then she wouldn't have to drag him around……. But she kind of liked him……. She didn't want him to leave her.**

**"Well……. No doubt, it is his head, but he is alive. I thought I requested just his head?"**

**"Yeah, you asked for just his head, I just thought I'd bring you the whole thing, seeing as I have no use for him. Maybe when you're done with him, he can go home with his brother." Now Kagome was angry; Keade was picking a pointless fight because she had done what had been asked of her. "But if you don't want him, I'll just take him and be on my way, and find another priestess to break the curse."**

**Sesshoumaru was impressed. She was willing to stand up to the being who had taught her all about being a miko, and now she was going to leave if Keade didn't do what she wanted. That took some merit, seeing as she used to study under the woman. (Yes, in this story, he's semi-polite.) that had to take some will power to do that!! _What if_ _Keade doesn't do what we asked, and has that pitiful human kill us? That wouldn't help us. Maybe I can get her to do it without having to kill Little Brother……. But that would take a lot of work……._**

**Kagome was thinking that Keade had no reason to be fighting with them. _That old, decrepit miko!! So what if she taught me everything she knows, she didn't teach me everything _I _know……. So what does it matter? I can still prove to her that I am the greatest miko that ever lived!!! She's just trying to get me angry……. And it almost worked. Almost. I can still make her do this and learn to hide emotions. It can't be that hard, Sesshoumaru did it._**

**As she thought this, her face was perfectly impassive, not including the moment of anger that had showed. Just because she was angry didn't mean that she had to flaunt it. She needed to keep calm and take care of this in her own way. She WOULD get that cure, if not for her sake, for Sesshoumaru's!!**

**Sesshoumaru felt a strange connection to the feelings that he smelt: affection, anger, confusion, and annoyance. He felt that they were his feelings as well as Kagome's, especially the affection. He wanted her to know how he felt, but wasn't sure how to express it. Now they had to get the cure for his curse, although he wasn't mad at Kagome for that now……. He didn't care that she was once a miko, or that she was once a human too. She was so graceful as a demon, he couldn't see how she had ever been a human. In his mind, ningen Kagome was a figment of his imagination, and demoness Kagome was real, real as Kenshaw could ever be! But not in the same way, that would just be wrong.**

**Kenshaw saw the struggle between emotions in Sesshoumaru's face. He felt confused. He didn't want to be the only one who knew that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had the same feelings for each other, but he was afraid that each of them would deny it. He didn't want to hurt either demon, because he wanted to love out the rest of his days taking care of his Lord and master.**

**Inuyasha saw the hopeless love for each other on Sess and Kagome's faces. He knew that he had lost the love of his life, and would never get her back……. But at least he got to see her one last time, if not as the Kagome he knew. She was completely Sesshoumaru's now, and nothing could change that. He was completely hopeless with love.**

**That was all there was to it. That was all that mattered. It didn't need an explanation, that's just all there was. Finito, final, and end.**

**(A/N)Heh, heh, heh...... so, did you like? R&R, people!! Flames welcome!**


	10. Getting Thigs for KeadeThe End and Reaso...

**Chapter 10: Finding things for Keade/The end and reasons**

**"Well, how do we get rid of the curse???" Kagome was impatient. She didn't want Keade to go back on her promise. She wanted to remove the curse……. And to tell Sesshoumaru how she felt. But she was worried that Sesshoumaru-sama would not have the same feelings towards her as she did towards him. But that was a risk she was going to take……. Just not in front of the others, that would be embarrassing. She would ask him later. "I want to get rid of this thing and go home, I never wanted to come back in the first place," Kagome lied. She had wanted to come back, she just didn't want to come back and not be able to have Sesshoumaru, and she wanted him to love her too. She wasn't sure about it, but that was what she wanted.**

**"Well……. I will need some things first……. You will have to find them for me!!! (A/N: SUNVISOR SONG!!!! YAY!!!! Erm, sorry!) Go, and get them and I will remove the curse for you."**

**"FINE!!" This was from Sesshoumaru. "Just tell us what we need, and we'll get it." So Kagome did feel the same way for someone in the room, like he felt for her……. He'd have to tell her how he felt later…….Then he could finally find out if he and Kagome shared the same feelings. Little did he know that Kagome was thinking the same thing.**

**Keade gave them a list of items they needed, and they set off. The list was simple, just a few herbs that Sesshoumaru knew how to get, and some of the other ones Kagome knew how to get, and one thing that only Kenshaw could give……. One of his dragon scales……. The one thing a dragon most treasured. Kenshaw didn't like it. He was furious when he found out, and refused to give it at first, so they just agreed to get the other things first and then try to get a scale. Kenny was still upset by this, at the end of the search, but he knew that he had to, if he wanted to remove the curse from his lord. So he gave one of his most precious scales for the sake of Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the ones that protected his heart. This was the greatest gift that he could give to his lord, so he gave it.**

**Sesshoumaru was surprised by what the dragon had done for him……. He didn't believe that was in Kenshaw's nature……. A heart scale, one of the most sacred scales a dragon could, and would ever, grant a friend or lord. He was glad that Kenny hadn't let anyone know where the scale had come from, and a new scale was already growing there, so it didn't look too bad. It was so nice of the former vassal, and the newly gained best friend.**

**"We have brought you what you need, Keade, and my friend, Kenshaw, has given an extra special gift for me," Sesshoumaru said as they returned to Keade's company. He was glad that the curse was going to be broken, and that he could finally show his emotions naturally. He had learned a lesson from this curse, and knew that it wasn't healthy to not show his emotions all the time. From now on, he would at least let the others know what he was feeling, and let them know if they could help, and the first item on his agenda for that was to tell Kagome about his feelings for her.**

**"Good, lay them before me." Keade began to chant as they were laid before her. Sesshoumaru felt something odd happening to his body……. He was so used to the curse, he didn't even think of how the magic had felt, and he was surprised, and it showed, even as the curse left his body.**

**"Damn, Kagome, I never thought it would make me feel better to show my emotions, and surprised me at how many emotions I had, but didn't even I know I had them!! Can you forgive me for yelling at you?"**

**"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, of course I can forgive you, that's what people do when they try to……. Well, I'll tell you that later. But of course I can forgive you, why wouldn't I?"**

**And comprehension dawned on Sesshoumaru that HE was the one that she had loved all along, and that the feelings were mutual. He was so overjoyed, that he didn't wait to tell her, but right then and there he kissed her.**

Kagome was surprised that she didn't realize that she had been so naive back then. She had lost the ability to curse people the moment that Sesshoumaru kissed her, because he had been all that mattered. They had been true to each other ever since, and Kagome had borne his pups, Itiga and Karasanu, two beautiful little boys. They lived in the future, and Sesshoumaru was a successful businessman, and Kagome was the best stay at home mom anyone could ever wish for. But that was only because she had to be, what with another pup on the way. She hoped that this one would be a daughter, then she might have a child whom she could teach about humans and why it was wrong to hate them.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru came in the door with their adopted daughter Rin and their adopted Kitsune son, Shippou. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!! You're home!!! I missed you so much," Kagome cried out as he walked in. "please, how many times do I have to tell you, Kags, just Sess or Sesshoumaru will suffice!" "as many times as you want, I just want to hear you say it!"

(A/N: HEY ALL!! this whole thing was just a flashback of Kagome's. They have a perfectly healthy realationshipm and if you want the angsty stuffs, Give me your e-mail, and i'll mail it to you.)


End file.
